gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Fighters Try
is a 2014 Japanese animated television series. It is a direct sequel to Gundam Build Fighters. It is airs on Wednesdays 6:00 PM Japanese Standard Time on TV Tokyo. Gundam.info's YouTube channel provides simulcasting for foreign fans. Synopsis Seven years have passed since Sei Iori won the 7th Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. The Gunpla Battle Championship is now run by Yajima Trading. With new rules and new battle modes, the game's popularity has become even more widespread. However, the Seiho Academy that Sei Iori once attended has failed to catch onto the trend. The only member of the school's Gunpla Battle Club is its president, middle schooler Fumina Hoshino. Currently there is no way the club can participate in the middle and high-school division of the upcoming All-Japan Gunpla Battle Championship, where players fight in teams of three. Then Fumina meets a new transfer student. He is Sekai Kamiki, a young martial artist who has been traveling with his master. Together with a young Gunpla builder named Yuuma Kousaka, they finally have three members for their team. Characters Seiho Academy (私立聖鳳学園, Shiritsu Seihō Gakuen) *Fumina Hoshino *Sekai Kamiki *Yuuma Kousaka *Mirai Kamiki *Mr. Ral *Daiki Miyaga *Eri Shinoda St. Odessa Girls' School 聖オデッサ学園, Sei Odessa Gakuen) *Kaoruko Sazaki *Mahiru Shigure *Keiko Sano Miyazato High School (宮里学院, Miyazato Gakuen) *Shunsuke Sudou *Yomi Sakashita *Meguta Yasu *Akira Suga Seiren Technical College (成練高専, Seiren Kōsen) *Daigo Ishibashi *Shota Nishikawa *Yukio Okamoto Joto Municipal Middle School (常冬中学, Jōtō Chūgaku) *Shimon Izuna *Gorou Matsuda *Kouji Tanioka Gabai Institute (我梅学院, Gabai Gakuin) *Kenshou Matsunaga *Minoru Koshiba *Yoshiki Uzuki Gunpla Academy (ガンプラ学園, Ganpura Gakuen) * Wilfrid Kijima * Saga Adou * Allan Adams * Shia Kijima Honmoku Academy (本牧学園, Honmoku Gakuen) * Kei Karima Toritsu Academy (統立学園, Toritsu Gakuen) * Toshiya Shiki * Nobuya Shiki * Kazuya Shiki Tendaiji Academy (天大寺学園, Tendaiji Gakuen) * Minato Sakai * Hideo Isaka * Haruto Satou * Masaki Kodera Granada Academy (グラナダ学園, Guranada Gakuen) * Lucas Nemesis Tenzan Academy (天山学園, Tenzan Gakuen) * Junya Inose * Hikaru Narita * Takuya Tajima Yajima Trading (ヤジマ商事, Yajima Shōji) * Nils Nielsen Others * Tatsuya Yuuki *Mamoru Izuna * Marika Hoshino * TAKU * Hibiki * Karin * Lady Kawaguchi Mobile Suits Try Fighters (トライ・ファイターズ, Torai Faitāzu) *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam * TBG-011B Try Burning Gundam *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam * LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern *SD-237 Winning Gundam * SD-237S Star Winning Gundam *RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan Seiho Academy's Plamo Club (プラモデル部, Puramoderu-bu) *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type *AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Seiho Academy's Gunpla Battle Club (ガンプラバトル部, Ganpura Batoru-bu) *MS-09B Dom *MS-07R-35 Gouf R35 Song Dynasty Vase (北宋（ほくそう）の壺, Hokusō no Tsubo) *AMX-104GG R-Gyagya *Rising K Gundam (Custom JMF1336R Rising Gundam) *Nobel M Gundam (Custom GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam) Cross Sword *GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock Kamiigusa GC *RMSN-008 Bertigo *RX-160S Byarlant Custom *ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Angelfish *MSM-10 Zock *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-03 Gogg Gaia Dragon *Sturm GN-X (Custom GNX-603T GN-X) *GN-X LD (Custom GNX-603T GN-X) *GN-X Wave (Custom GNX-603T GN-X) G-Master (Ｇマスター, Jī Masutā) *MSN-001M Mega-Shiki *LM312V04 Amethyst Victory Gundam *G-P.A.R.T.S DELTA G-Bomber *ZZ-999 Zeo Zeong (SD Custom NZ-999 Neo Zeong) Miyazato High School (宮里学院, Miyazato Gakuen) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) SRSC *RX-79［G］Ez-SR1 Gundam Ez-SR Intruder *RX-79［G］Ez-SR2 Gundam Ez-SR Eliminator *RX-79［G］Ez-SR3 Gundam Ez-SR Shadow Phantom Babylonia *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-02 Den'an Gei (Custom colors) *XM-05 Berga Giros (Federation XM-06 Dahgi Iris colors) FAITH (フェイス, Feisu) *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *MVF-M11C Murasame *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam Nadeshiko *Super Xamel (An upsized YMS-16M Xamel) Leviathan *ZMT-A31A Doggorla White Wolf (ホワイトウルフ, Howaito Urufu) *MS-06R-WW-1 Zaku Mánagarmr *MS-06R-WW-2 Zaku Alvaldi *MS-06R-WW-3 Zaku Kraken Celestial Sphere (ソレスタル・スフィア, Soresutaru Sufia) *RX-END Gundam The End *GN-9999 Transient Gundam *GNW-100P Gundam Portent Great K (グレート・K, Gurēto Kei) *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam * xvg-xxx Vagan Gear K Tiger & Rabbit *GF13-039NP Jester Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *Walter Gundam Build Busters (ビルドバスターズ, Birudo Basutāzu) *Gundam Tryon 3 Amorphous *GN-003α Salty Kyrios (Custom GN-003 Gundam Kyrios) *RX-110β Screw Gabthley (Custom RX-110 Gabthley) *GAT-X370γ Raider Lagoon (Custom GAT-X370 Raider Gundam) MSG * GAT-X370 Raider Gundam * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam SD-R * SDG-R1 Snibal Gundam * SDG-R2 Dragonagel Gundam * SDG-R3 Giracanon Gundam * Snibal-Drago-Gira Titan (タイタン, Taitan) * NK-13J Denial Gundam * LM111E03+SD-VB03A Gundash Blastor (Custom LM111E03 Gunblaster with LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam's Overhang Pack) * GNY-003CL Gundam Abulhool Plus (Custom GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool) Yajima Trading (ヤジマ商事, Yajima Shōji) *Hi-Mock *MAN-003 Patulia Others * PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior *GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster *OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam (with parts from the Endless Waltz versions of XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell and XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam) *KUMA-F Beargguy F *Kouki Gundam *Musha Godmaru *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam *RGM-111 Hardygun *OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 *MS-06V Zaku Tank (RX-75-4 Guntank colors, with RGM-79 GM head) *MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B *ZMT-S16G Memedorza (Pink Colors) *GPB-06F Super Custom Zaku F2000 (MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type Colors) *WD-M01 ∀ Gundam (TAKU Custom) *MS-05B Zaku I *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (Pink Colors} *TGM-79 GM Trainer *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (SD Version) *Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam *RGM-89 Jegan *RMS-188MD Zaku Diver *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog *MS-06D Desert Zaku *GT-9600 Gundam Leopard *RGM-86R GM III *MSJ-04 Fanton *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom *GN-009 Seraphim Gundam *OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate *OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius *MSM-03C Hygogg *MS-14J ReGelgu *RGM-79Q GM Quel * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II (in the colors of King J-der from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar) * AMX-014 Döven Wolf (ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V colors) * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (in ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam colors) Media Music *'Openings': ** Cerulean by BACK_ON ** Just Fly Away by EDGE of LIFE *'Endings': ** Amazing the World by SCREEN Mode ** Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai by StylipS * Soundtracks ** Gundam Build Fighters Try Original Soundtrack 01 Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Gundam Build Fighters Try episodes Gallery Gundam Build Fighters 2nd seasson.jpg Gundam_Build_Fighters_S2.jpg GBF Try poster.jpg Build Burning Gundam.png Lightning Gundam.png Winning Gundam.png Untitled-30.jpg Untitled-32.jpg starwinning.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Try magazine scan 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Try magazine scan.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Try magazine scan 2.jpg.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Try magazine scan 3.jpg gbft-fi.jpg See Also Prequel *Gundam Build Fighters Gunpla *High Grade Build Fighters *High Grade Build Custom Photonovel * Gundam Build Fighters Honoo Try Other *Plamo-Kyoshiro Trivia *This is the fifth direct sequel in the ''Gundam ''franchise, and the second sequel series set outside the Universal Century. *It is also the first to air alongside another series, specifically Gundam Reconguista in G. * This is the first series with a new director to not be set in a new timeline. *As far as the episode goes, there are some Gundam series references that classified as "Accidental", which the staff from the anime doesn't realize or actually plan it until the fans mention them. **The name "Build Burning Gundam" was director Watada's idea and inspired from G Gundam. He had no idea it was also God Gundam's name in the west. **The character designs for Daiki Miyaga and Eri Shinoda (while disguised in her glasses) resembles Obright Lorain and Remi Ruth from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and coincidentally both pairs are in love. However, Onuki doesn't actually intend to design both characters based from Gundam AGE. External Links *Gundam Build Fighters Try Official Site *Gundam Build Fighters on Bandai Hobby Site *Gundam Build Fighters Try Release info on Gundam Guy